


Facets of an Original Heart

by AMac0218



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Celeste, Mentions of Gia, Mentions of Hayley Marshall, Mentions of Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Mentions of Katherin Pierce, Mentions of Tatia Petrova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah reflects on all the women who have resided in his heart at one time or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets of an Original Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a look at all the women who have held Elijah's heart one way or another whether it was romantic or familial. I left Rebekah out because that relationship has already been shown how important it is to Elijah.  
> I just wanted to write it, even though it's probably crap.

Elijah sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, his teeth clenching a little as his mind moved over what’d just happened. He and Gia had just spent the past three hours completely caught amongst themselves, and afterward his mind was moving far too fast. He swallowed thickly as he furrowed his brows, unable to keep his mind from wandering on to all the women who had managed to take up residence in his heart.

Tatia had been the first woman he’d loved. She had been so innocent, bubbly, and it was that effervescence, even in the shadow of tragedy, that had drawn Elijah to her. He had wanted everything with her, even though he didn’t pursue her because he believed her heart belonged to another; yet she’d chosen him. Before they’d been able to allow their love to flourish, it had been cut short. He had been turned into what he was by his mother and in return he had taken from her what the fire had not had a chance to.

Katerina had been the opposite of Tatia. She shared the same face, and that was where the similarities ended. Where Tatia had been quiet, Katerina had been loud, boisterous and so full of a fiery passion for life it was both a curse and a blessing. He had loved her with a passion that would have dwarfed any star in the sky. Until she wasn’t the woman he’d fallen in love with. She ran, and with it she lightened the feelings in his heart. Each time she left the pain got easier. The last time they spoke to each other, he had been the one to do the leaving, and even as he turned to head to New Orleans, a piece of his heart was still hers.

Celeste was a short and sad story. She had been both fiery and a woman above her time. She was a woman out of place who should have been born centuries after she was. He was in love with her and it happened fast, and even faster than that he’d lost her.

Hayley. It had been a long time after Celeste that he’d felt anything akin to love, and the next love was all consuming and it happened in an instant. He had turned to face her at her “who the hell is this” question and the moment his eyes landed on her it was as if his heart started up all over again. He felt like for the first time in a thousand years he had taken his first needed breath. She felt like home, even if he’d only met her for an instant. All the possibilities that the dark hair werewolf held, the future she provided. She was a blessing for him and his family to have stumbled into their lives when she did, and had started to fall even harder for her then. She was bold, outspoken, opinionated, and at some times she infuriated him. Yet, she was a queen to be put up on a pedestal that she wasn’t even aware that should be there. He knew that she’d broken him and he wouldn’t recover for the next thousand years, and he also knew, sadly, that she’d be the one he’d always run back to.

Elijah turned his head and looked at the woman pressed to his side, her forehead against his shoulder, arms wrapped around one of his. He let out a breath as he shifted a little, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Gia and himself were two sides of the same coin. The two of them were a new breed. She was far more sophisticated than he would expect from one so young, both as a human and vampire. She enjoyed the finer things life had to offer and had a passion for music that made his heart thump as if it were a drum. For all of her sophistication, however, she had a rebellious streak a mile wide, and although that seemed to entice the Original more, he knew it would lead him down the same road all the other women in his life had.

Except one.

Hope. She seemed to be the only girl in his life who managed to mend the brokenness of his heart. Where her mother had shattered it, she’d always sew the pieces back together whenever he saw her. He would hold her tight and nuzzle her nose, all his troubles forgotten the moment he heard her laugh or saw her smile. She was the light in his family’s darkness, one that he’d wished a thousand years for and he would do whatever he could to protect her until his heart stopped beating. She was innocence and salvation all rolled up into one and she was, without question, the most important girl in his life, one who had taken up permanent residence in his damaged heart that she continued to help heal.

His attention was brought back to Gia when she tightened her hold on his bicep, a small smile curled at the corners of his lips as he reached out and brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek again his mind still moving. It was an odd thing, though perhaps not, that all the women he kept in his heart all had the power to break him without trying, and then they managed to put him back together again. He let out a small laugh through his nose as he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, though that was short lived, since his phone decided to go off.

“Never a moments peace,” he murmured to himself as he reached over to see who it was. When he read ‘Hayley’ as it flashed over the screen he clenched his teeth a little, his thumb hovering over the green phone before he slid it over and pulled out of Gia’s arms, putting his feet on the ground as he lifted his phone to his ear. “Are you alright?”


End file.
